Naruto And Hinata go to Gaia
by ultron-6
Summary: Hinata has gathered the courage to get Naruto on a picnic and he gives her a mysterious book not to go to summery but please, read parring Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto And Hinata go to Gaia**

**Hello this is Ultron-6 so this is my first Naruto fanfic and you can probably guess by the name of the fanfic that I'm a naruhina fan and it was inspired by TTwing's Naruto and the moogle dairy and now to the DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the final fantasy games but man that would be cool p.s this was written whit the help of a translator so I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors**.

* * *

Chapter 1 picnic and the journey

It was a hot and sunny day in Konoha and it was a few weeks ago the chunin examen was over and the disaster.

But in some of the finer parts of the city in one of the lager and fine houses inside one of the rooms was another disaster in the making for a girl who ran around to find the things she needed. And the girl's name was Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata has dark blue hair, her hair is in a short, thickened hime-cut style just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face and white eyes typically found in the Hyuga clan.

When she finally found the clothes she needed to the picnic but she saw that she lacked some of it.

But she had found some blue pants and some nice shoes that was good to go in but her kimono was missing.

"Hanabi, have you seen where my kimono is, I placed It here yesterday!" Yelled Hinata.

Hanabi came into her sister's room "I've have thrown it to wash" said Hanabi with a wicked smile Hanabi has dark brown hair with long bangs parted with a single lock of hair falling in her face she also has big, white eyes.

"W-what b-but I w-were g-going t-to use it t-today" said Hinata peered a little away "I don't care" said Hanabi but inside she was jealous toward her clumsy sister because she had a date with a guy.

Hinata rushed to the laundry room to see if she could save her kimono but she did not see her sisters smiling evil at her because she had completed hers part of their father's plan to ruin her date.

Down in the kitchen was her father and looked at the food she had spent all morning on he looked at it with disgust because he did not like she was on a date with someone who was not from the hyuga clan so he took it an threw it out of the window.

Outside the window stood Neji and trained when he saw something come out of the window so he used his chakra control to catch it before it hit the ground.

when he saw what it was he was able to figure out what it was his uncle wanted his help with but Naruto helped him to see that you make your own destiny.

so he would like to help Hinata to be happy to do it well again between them.

So he went to find Hinata he decided to check her room first, on the way up he met Hanabi and got a bad feeling because she had an evil smile "Hanabi what have you done?" he asked her "I will not say it," she said as she looked away but when she would go Neji took hold of her.

"Let me go your idiot!" she yelled but Neji would not let her go "now you tell me what you and uncle are planning".

[_15 minutes later_]

Hinata sat in her room and cried for as she had saved her kimono and put it up in her room, she went down to get the picnic basket for her picnic with Naruto.

_(FLASHBACK begin)_

When she came into the kitchen she saw her father moving away from the window "f-farther w-what are y-you d-doing" she asked nervously.

"Nothing" he said "took me just a little bit of food is there something wrong with it?" He said with a raised eyebrow "n-no f-father i w-was j-just a l-little c-c-curious o-of w-what y-you w-ware d-doing" she said.

"As you can see, it is not anything interesting" said Hiashi and went his way Hinata went to get the basket but then she saw it was gone and the window was open.

(_FLASHBACK END)_

Hinata could not believe that her father would do such a thing "now Naruto-kun will not taste my food," she said as she was crying in her arms.

(_outside of her room_)

Neji was about to go into her room but got a better idea as he sat the picnic basket in front of her door and he knocked, an then he ran away without making a sound.

Hinata heard someone knock on her door so she went and opened the door but there was no one "is someone doing tricks on me for I am not in the mood right now," she said angrily.

But when she was about to go her food bomb into something.

she looked down and fund what she pushed against "my cart i thought that dad had thrown it out the window," she said with wide open eyes.

"_Thank you whoever it is_," she thought as she hugged it and then she went into her room but panicked when she saw what time it was, she went into a panic "OH NO THERE IS ONLY FIVE MINUTES TO NARUTO IS HERE!" She said in panic.

(_meanwhile Outside the gate_)

Naruto stood outside Hinata's house and he could not believe she lived in such a big and fine house" wow I cannot imagine living in such a large and beautiful house as she does," he said while waiting for her.

He wondered whether he should sneak in to hear from Hinata if it was true that her father said that she would not on a picnic after all but he decided to give her ten more minutes.

(_Back in her room_)

"I must hurry," she said as she took the last thing she should have with her and got them into the basket and then went down to the gate.

When she had come down in the front garden she saw her father as she wanted it quickly over so she could get going but when she walked past him he said "hope you will have fun" and she stopped and looked back and saw him smiling.

She walked towards the gate to the garden with a smile on her lips and many thoughts about how her date with Naruto would go.

Naruto heard the gate behind him go up and he thought he saw an angel "H-Hinata, is that you?" He asked, entirely beside himself and became a little red in the face when Hinata so It she too, became red in the face "h-hello N-Naruto h-have y-you b-been waiting l-long?" She asked when they were starting to go "no I have not," he said, trying not to look at her.

(_meanwhile in the heavens_)

"Oh look Minato our little Naruto is embarrassed," said a red-haired woman to a light-haired man who was identified as Minato "_oh it's good for him that Kushina is not there or it would been her who would been waiting for him_," he thought as he looked at the two young people" yes it is sweet Kushina" he said to the red head named Kushina.

(_Back in konoha_)

Naruto stood outside a shop waiting for Hinata come out of the shop as they had passed the shop, she remembered that she had forgotten soy sauce at home and Naruto chose to wait outside but then he remember the gift he had for her and when he would be checking on it he discovered that it still was at home and then went into panic because if Sakura discovered that he did not given a gift to Hinata Sakura would send him to the hospital.

When he began to look around he saw that there was a sale at a bookstore so he ran over to the shop.

"Welcome how can I help you," said the store owner "no thank you" said Naruto and looked around but could not find anything she might like he was not able to find anything but then he saw something interesting it was a book but the book was a bit old but it was as if he should have it as he walked up to the store owner "hey I like to buy this book," he said the store owner turned around and looked at the book "I cannot remember that I bought it to the shop hmm listen because I won a lot of money in the fight you ware in then you can take it" he said to Naruto "wow, is it true" the shop owner just smile for him "thank you" and then he went out and to his luck Hinata has not come out yet.

When Naruto and Hinata came out on the meadow and sat down and had eaten a little chose Naruto that it was time to give her the gift "Hinata I have a gift for you" he said could not look her in the eyes for just embarrassment Hinata did not know what to say" t-thank you Naruto-kun" and then she took the book but when she wanted to put the book away, he said "I thought you might be able to read from it" it came as a surprise for her "o-okay Naruto-kun" she said and began.

(A/N nothing from here is mine it is TTwing's because I'm lazy so I just borrow his)

"Seas of black night crash around the wooden vassal upon which two cloaked figures reside. The never ending rain, clouds, and lightning promised them a most unpleasant voyage. The small ship bumped and bashed against the angry waves. The face of a young child, then a frightened mother. A nightmare.

"The face of a beautiful young girl in shock from the dark dream. Such a lovely princess, with long black hair and a silvery dress. She stands from the chair, to look out the window. Greeted by a golden sky and flying doves; the curtains flow elegantly against her soft, silky cheek. The white birds soar high above the city, and her castle. Off in the distances does a large airship glide towards the capital city; floating upon the clouds. The winged mermaid at the bow gazing toward the infinite possibilities. Within this ship, a young man with a simian tail, blonde hair, and a worn garb slides down a pole, and walks into the dark cabin. He lights the candles in the center of the room.

"'Who's there!?' Yells the voice from the other room. 'Zidane!' The young man replies. Three other men run into the room, and greet one another with a stance. Another large person breaks into the room from the opposite door, with a blue dragon's head and neck. These people prepare for battle. The short man with a hammer in hand, Cinna, bashes the head of the dragon-man. A fiery haired young man with a belt around his eyes, Blank, slashes the opponent with steel sword in arms. The third one with hair tied back, and a toothy grin, Marcus, attacks after, with another blade of steel. The dragon-headed one strikes him back this time, yet Zidane repays with a slice of twin daggers. The head is cut in two, revealing it was a man in mask. 'UHGAA! Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!'"

Naruto was listening intently. He was interested in this story. The words cascaded so sweetly off of Hinata's tongue. She continues.

"All of the people pant for air. The battle, a surprise. Baku, the man that challenged the four, speaks up. 'Hey, fools!' He strolls towards Zidane, kneeling by the table with candles. 'You're lookin' a lot better!' He laughs his bellow, then walks into the room the three were previously in. The others follow inward, sitting around the large table. It was a crowded room full of chests, shelves rugs out of places, small chairs, and a large table in the center with a miniature castle upon it. 'Here's the plan!' shouts Baku. 'Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves, (That's us), is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria… Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!' Cinna steps in. 'I'll take it from here, so listen up! Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria… And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!' Marcus stands up. 'Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane!' Blank is the next to stand. 'I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers!' He holds out a small squishing insect. 'I can't stand oglops… But I'll manage, so don't worry about me! And that'll be your cue, Zidane!' 'Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet.'

"They all agreed, and the ship had neared Alexandria dock. From below, a young boy in blue robes, and a large hat that hid his face watched the marvelous ship float across the sky. The hat was worn, and the large steeple sagged, tipping back down half-way up it. All that could be made of his face were two large yellow eyes. The rest was pitch black and impossible to see. He walked up the streets of the city when someone bumped him from behind. The boy fell, dropping a ticket. 'Watch where you're going!' Yelled the other person who ran into him. Lifting himself to the ground, this boy wiped the dust off his garb, while a girl picked up his ticket to hand to him. 'You dropped this.' Her kind words echoed in the boy's ears.

"The boy continued forth to a stand, where he handed the ticket to a wolf demi-human. 'Today is the sixteenth birthday of the Princess Garnet, you know.' spoke the ticketmaster. "What's this? There's something odd about this ticket… Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today.' 'No!' shouted the steeple-hat wearing boy as he hanged his head in disappointment. 'Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel.' The ticketmaster handed the boy some cards to play with, and apologized that he couldn't see the play. After, this boy walked towards the alley, where he tripped and fell against the stone road. Some other demi-human working on a sign hit it in the wrong spot, and yelled at the boy for making that happen.

"As the man finished, he climbed down a latter and left the alley. A rat demi-human boy entered from the other direction, the same one that knocked into the steeple hat boy earlier. He asked if the ticket was fake, knowing that it was, he offered that the boy be his slave, which he accepted, to be able to see the play. The rat kid picked up the latter used to hang the sign, then ran in the direction he came, with the boy following. They made their way to an old chapel. In the center of the ancient structure was a latter leading up to a bell. As the boy went to a latter, a strange, furry animal dropped on top of him. 'What the heck was that!?' yelled the rat kid. 'Sorry about that, kupo.' it replied. 'That's Kupo, he's a moogle. Kupo, this is slave number 1.' 'Kupo! Nice to meet you!' The rat kid continued to climb the center latter while still holding onto the one he stole before. 'Well, I'll record you in my Moogle Diary.' Kupo spoke happily. He magically created a book and…"

(A/N And here begins my part again)

"What.. and then what happen" he asked the story was getting interesting "I'm sorry but there is nothing in it... maybe we could complete it?" She said and hoped he would say yes "okay but was beginning to being good" but what they did not notice was that the book began to glow and when they saw it they disappeared.

Naruto landed with his back first and just before he got to see Hinata come flying into his head and knocked them both out.

After a few minutes they heard someone talk "do you think they are ok?" one said they could hear it was a boy but he could not be so old, "I do not know it's not meant to do this kupo?" Said the other, "what happened?" Said Naruto as he opened his eyes when he could see clearly he saw that Hinata on top of him.

And when Hinata opened her eyes and saw how close they were at each other she almost became a new kind of red "excuse me, but are you alright?" The boy asked as Hinata heard that there was indeed someone other she jumped of Naruto and when they saw at each other they discovered that they had new clothes on Naruto had a orange t-shirt and a long vest that went down beneath his knees (A/N Think of his sage mode outfit) Hinata had also a vest but was shorter than his vest, under it she had a white shirt and a skirt on.

Naruto got up "Hinata your head are quite hard," he said while he felt after there was a bump on his forehead and then he saw a small white creature with a round red thing on the head "what are you?" He asked Kupo "me? I'm a Moogle kupo" said kupo.

"so the legend is true the dairy connects two worlds who would have thought that?" said another moogle who was dressed in a yellow whole suit with a bag filled with scrolls "kupo! Stiltzkin! why that get up? you leaving, kupo?, and what do you mean by the legend?" asked kupo when he saw stiltzkin.

"Yeah, and this time I might be away for a long time" said stiltzkn to kupo "I'll miss you, kupo" said kupo and then turned stiltzkin towards Naruto and Hinata.

"and with the legend I cannot really remember that but it said a the diary connect other worlds" said stiltzkin "psst Naruto I think it was the book you gave me that got us here" whispered Hinata to Naruto he could only nod to that.

"But it should not be so hard to come back just read the diary and then it comes by itself," said stiltzkin and began to walk away "what do you think Naruto should we go back?" she asked "oh but I want to see the play" he said to her "o-ok N-Naruto" she said "_yes I am going to see a romantic play with Naruto_" she thought to herself simultaneously.

"Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!" was shouted down from the bell tower "we'd better get going," said Naruto and so they climbed up the ladder.

"By the way my name is puck what yours?" Asked Puck the boy with the pointy hat "my name is Vivi" he said puck turn to Naruto and Hinata "What about you two back there? You're both going to see the play to, might as well get to know you both as well."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and dont forget it" Naruto said, pointing his thumb against himself "my name is Hinata Hyuga it's nice to meet you" she said as she bowed.

"Alright, the play's going to start if we do not hurry" said the rat boy.

Naruto, Hinata and Puck crossed some planks to get over to the roof on the other side but Vivi stood back "come on! Get over here!" Shouted puck "Lame guess ... you're afraid of heights, Aren't you? It's ok! 'Just pretend you on the ground".

"Yes, common Vivi you can do it!" Shouted Naruto "you just have to believe in yourself and do not look down," said Hinata.

Vivi got slowly over the planks and when he came to the other, they began to move on until they came to some new planks "not again don't worry it won't fall" said puck.

Vivi walked slowly over the planks but then they started to tremble beneath his feet when he was in the middle of the plank fell down and he jumped toward the roof but he only came to the edge of the roof and clung to it.

Hinata hurried over to Vivi and got him up "thank Miss Hinata" said Vivi and come up and stand "you're welcome and you do not need to calling me Miss" she said and gave him a heart melting smile and they went on Hinata helped Vivi over some more planks when they came to the last house Puck threw the ladder which he had with him all the way so they could use it as a bridge.

it was dark when they came into the palace they found some seats and stood ready to the play would begin after they had waited a little the stage became black.

* * *

**it is****'s the first ****chapter ****of ****Naruto ****and ****Hinata ****go to ****gaia ****I ****hope ****you ****liked it ****and ****remember ****to Reed ****and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey ****ultron****-6 ****here ****and I'm ****back ****with ****a new chapter ****of ****Naruto ****and ****Hinata ****go to ****gaia**** and now to the DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the final fantasy games but man that would be cool p.s this was written whit the help of a translator so I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors.**

**Chapter 2 ****a play ****and ****a evil ****forest**

And so began the music and fireworks and everyone began to clap "wow this is something you cannot see at home or what do you think Hinata?" Asked Naruto as he looked at her.

"No, I do not believe that we can Naruto?" Said Hinata and Puck tried to get to see better from where they stood "oh I can't see anything from here let's get closer," he said.

They began to move closer to the stage to see better they got two rows down as the play began.

They stopped when a man came onto the stage "Hey Hinata, do you think it is Baku from the story?" asked Naruto as he watched Baku "I think" replied Hinata.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said and bowed "Tonight's performance is a story That takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. she Attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, king Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, Having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. and now, your royal majesty, Queen brahne, your highness, princess Garnet ... noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers , tantelus proudly presents 'I want to be your canary'! "He said and bowed before he turned around.

And so began the music again king Leo stood on stage with two guards at his side with marcus toward them with a drawn sword, and while the three were ready to go into battle, you could hear some talk out behind the stage "bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love! "Said the voice nr.1 "fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end Shalt thou live!" said the voice nr. 2 "for the sake of our friend ... let us bury our steel in the heart of The Wretched King Leo" said nr. 3 "aye" was said.

While there was talk backstage had marcus avoided any attack by King Leo's men and all of a sudden started lightning and thunder above the stage.

But when it looked blackest out for Marcus came three men in one of them is a young man with red hair and pale skin his red hair is spiked Upwards, with a thick leather belt acting as a headband which also covers the upper half of his face.

The second has fairly clownish features, with a wide mouth and red nose and the third was a young man with a simian tail, blonde hair, and a worn Garb.

"Hey Hinata I think it is Blank, Cinna and Zidane" whispered Naruto to Hinata when he saw them running in behind Marcus "I think you're right Naruto" she answer "let's get closer," said Puck.

when they had come a little closer, they could hear better "We shall back thee, Kinsman" said Blank (**AN ****I'm not gonna ****wait to ****we get ****to a ****place ****where I ****Can ****tell ****who's who**) "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone! "Marcus said" nay, Kinsman: For i, too, have lost a brother to this fiend! "said Cinna "what ho? Out, vermin! away" said King Leo "thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way bliver crush'd!" and when it was said Marcus drew his second sword for the first had ended off the stage.

"Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering Shall not be in vain," said Zidane "for I Shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" he said.

and so began the fight one of King Leo's men used some spells pyro and Cinna was surrounded by fire and Zidane used so Medeo on King Leo and his men, and meanwhile Marcus and Blank attacked King Leo's men and then there was only king Leo So Cinna used pyro on him.

up by Naruto and co. Naruto could not sit still "I-I did not know you liked swords N-nauto" said Hinata as she had seen that Naruto had stars in his eyes when he saw their swords "yes they are just so cool I'd like to have one" he said and Hinata began to think "_hmm maybe there is a weapons shop if there are I could buy one for him_," she thought.

and then she looked down on stage for now was king Leo beaten he faltered towards a staircase "Arrg ... Grr ..." he panted and walked up the stairs "thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" said King Leo and walked away "Come back!" Shouted Zidane and ran after him but Blank ran in his path "out of the way, Blank!" Said he and swung his sword after him "consider this, Zidane! If prince Schneider ware two marry princess Cornelia, peace would reign over Both their kingdoms!" said blank 'tis Foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would Suffer in this world! "Zidane said.

"Blank! Do not betray your friends!" cried Naruto.

and Zidane and Blank began to fight on the top of the stage there was attack from above and bottom sword met sword and there was even jumping a bit Blank jumped off the stage and Zidane followed.

They ended up in front of the audience and got ready for battle "en garde!" Said Blank "Expect no quarter from me!" Answer Zidane and then they continued the fight again for a while "We shall finish this later!" said blank and ran away "come back here!" yelled Zidane and ran after him.

"We are getting closer," said Puck and went closer so they were in the area where Zidane and Blank fought "n-now we cannot get closer" said Hinata "yes you're right Hinata" said Naruto and without any them discovered it held Naruto and Hinata hands.

the rest of the piece was not as thrilling as when they fought against King Leo but it could hold on people and then came king Leo on stage "tonight, I Shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betrothe'd to prince Schneider!" Said King Leo "and then prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine gwahahahahahahaha!" and then was Marcus pulled in by King Leo's men "you majesty!" Said henchman 1 "we having caught an intruder!" Said henchman 2 "why, my poor Marcus! Hark, lad, No, matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia ... no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee ...!" said King Leo.

"... Never shall I see here marry a peasant such as thee! When You bell strikes three ... under the Axe thou Shall Be!" proclaim King Leo.

King Leo was about to say something more when Zidane and a girl in a white coat with red marks over the hip Naruto noticed that Baku as he suspected played the role of King Leo looked surprised "Hey Hinata Did you also see his face when the two of them came? "he asked her, "yes but it was probably nothing," she said.

And then a man came in a little rusty armor on stage and he was completely dumbfounded "oh? What's all this?" he asked, Marcus had freed himself from henchman 1 and 2 and went over to the girl in the white coat "Cornelia!" He said she was not sure but then she took a step forward and said "oh, Marcus!" It looked as if Zidane said something to her for she turned to him.

And then after some time did all saluted except for the girl and the man in armor and then turned the girl and Marcus against each other "oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" She said and gave him a hug "I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!" Zidane turned to King Leo "see King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" he said.

King Leo walked toward the man in armor and turned to Marcus and the girl "never! ... Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not the allow it!" Said King Leo and then turned to the man "Cornelia Shall marry none other than this man - Prince Schneider!" he said and walked over to him.

"Is that not so, Prince Schneider" he said, putting his hand on his shoulder and the man turned towards King Leo "m-marry the princess? Me?" Said he completely from it "aye! And this traitorous crew, I wll put to death!" said King Leo to Marus and Zidane as they went into battle against his minions which was quickly over.

"too many of them!" Said henchman 1 "run away" said henchman 2 and they ran away.

"Yes Zidane, Marcus show them who's boss" said Naruto after the henchmen ran away.

King Leo walked toward the girl but she walked away from him "pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me" prayed King Leo to the girl "nay, father! I shan't return!" She said "Cornelia ... Trouble me no more," said King Leo "this wedding is for Thine own welfare. Be mindful of that" he continued.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Marcus and drew his sword "now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia ... I Shall cut thee down!" and with that said he raised his sword to a fatal blow but the girl was in the way.

And he hit her instead "no ... Cornelia!" he said, drawing his sword out of her "Mar ... cus, forgive me ... I still love my father ..." she said with her last strength "Cornelia!" Said King Leo "Princess!" said the man in the armor.

"Prithee, forgive my Selfishness, father, and save my sweet Marcus ..." and that was the last she said, "what have I done!? Am I never to hear her loving vocie again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!?" Marcus Said with sorrow in his voice.

"Oh, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!" said Marcus and stabbed himself with his sword "Marcus!" Zidane shouted as he ran toward Marcus to stop him but it was too late.

"Wow, what a show," said puck and could not stand still "yeah, so sad," said Vivi "poor Marcus" said Hinata "I wish he could have saved her," said Naruto "I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How 'bout you three?

Naruto looked around and saw there were two guards on the way against them "let's get away" he said, and they ran all four "stop you!" said one of the of the guards "Come back, trespassers!" said the other.

When they had rounded a corner and was heading the way they had come from fell Vivi and Naruto and Hinata stopped to help him "Fools! I'm outta here!" sagd puck and ran away Vivi came up and then they ran all three "fury!" cried the guards 1 "come back here!" yelled Guard 2 as they tried not to fall.

Back on the stage asked King Leo for forgiveness and the man in the armor just said princess but then Naruto and co. Came up on the stage "Let us alone!" Said Vivi and they ran farther onto the stage "STOP!" said guard 1,.

"Come back here!" said guard 2 and then jumped Naruto, Hinata and Vivi over the girl and Vivi turned towards the guards' Do not Come Any closer! "he said and Naruto and Hinata could feel a form of energy and then came fire out of his hands.

But the fire hit wrong instead of the guards hit the flames the girl "ow! That's hot!" she said when the fire hit her hood.

And then she threw her overcoat and then there was a beauty Naruto was close to drooling "Naruto drop it" Hinata whispered to him, "Zidane! It's time," said Baku it was clear that he was not king Leo now.

"Princess Garnet! Let's get out of here!" said Zidane and Naruto got a bad feeling "Hinata I think we have to make ready to leave" he said "what ... what's going on here!?" asked the man.

"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore!" Said the girl now known as Garnet Steiner just stood and was angry "captain, Sir we await your orders," said guard 1 "hmm .. well .. umm .. err" said Steiner or mumbled.

"princess! I'm afraid I cannot comply! "he said" stubborn as always, are not you? "Said Garnet.

"Come on, princess! Let's ditch sir Rustalot and get out of here!" said Zidane and Naruto could not stop giggle of Zidane's nickname to Steiner.

And so they went over to Naruto and co. and would see to Vivi because he had fallen.

"Princess, wait!" yelled Steiner and jumped up and down (as he does each time he gets angry) "Hey kid ... you okay?" Asked Zidane "I think he's ok I think he just tripped" said Hinata.

and then stood Vivi up and corrected his hat "Princess, I cannot allow you to go! seize them at once!" Steiner commanded his men.

[battle music: breaking benjamin i will not bow]

All went into a battle position but Naruto lacked his kunai knives so he needed to only use his Ninjutsu and taijutsu "hey kid you look like you could use a weapon" was someone said beside him, he saw that it was Blank.

"Yeah it would be nice," said Naruto and so was there a sword in front of him "you can borrow mine but I shall have it back," he said and walked away.

And then went Naruto to attack one of the guards and got a successful attack in and so received the guard for attack from Zidane "my fury ends here ..." said guard 1 and ran away "I'm late for my date," said guard 2 and so he ran away "yea" said Naruto as the guards ran.

And when Steiner turned to yell at them, Hinata got her chance for an attack and with her bloodline limit, she hit the right spot and after a stroke from yarn and a little fire from Vivi he could not hold his sword up "bah ! only a flesh wound "he said.

As they got ready to fight on began the whole stage to shake Naruto looked up and discovered that they were about to fly away.

As they rose up into the air saw Naruto something that would have gotten Jiraiya to vomit he saw the most fattest woman in his life and she gave orders to her guards.

"N-N-Naruto w-what d-do y-you t-think w-will h-happen?" Asked Hinata but before Naruto got to answer her was they shot with harpoons at the size of a rowboat.

And when the ship was hit glided Hinata away from Naruto "Hinata!" He called and held out his hand for her to take.

She was just about to get it when there came a new harpoon between them and she glided to the other side with Garnet.

Naruto became nervous until he saw that Zidane came over to them but then he saw the expressed in Garnet's face and looked towards the castle above the queen came a cannon.

But they were not hit by the cannonball for when it was half way it went into two pieces.

And out of it came a fire creature and it came flying towards the stage to the back of Steiner.

But it seemed that Steiner did not discovered that a giant fire monster was behind him and Zidane and co. chose only to defend against his attacks.

Steiner attacked first Vivi but Naruto ran in front of him and took the attack and after that he said "if I can, I will not let you hurt my friends" but it was a fierce attack and he did not parried with the sword.

"Naruto" said Hinata worried "don't worry I got it!" Said Garnet and Hinata could feel the mysterious energy from her that she had felt from Vivi "cure" said Garnet and there was a light around Naruto.

And then was all of Naruto's pain gone "w-what did you do?" He asked and was totally astonished "it was just a little white magic nothing particularly," she said.

And then came Naruto up and stand "Now it's my turn," said Naruto and made a counterattack.

But Steiner who was more experienced in swordplay blocked his attack "is this the best you can?" He asked with a cruel smile.

When Naruto had made a little distance between them he saw the creature grew a little.

"What's that?" Said Naruto and went into a defensive position and Zidane blocked an attack from Steiner with his daggers "Hey, look behind you!" yelled Zidane to Steiner.

but it did not seem that he listened "Please, Steiner! Behind you!" yelled Garnet to him "I'll not fall for such an old trick!" Said Steiner.

"What is it?" Asked Hinata and then it grew again while Steiner attacked Vivi "how can you attack a child!" yelled Hinata and Naruto could not believe his ears.

So she ran close in on him and used her gentle fist on him again.

And he got down on his knees "I have to be careful with her," he thought, and got up and stand.

When he came up and stand he made ready to attack.

"Surrender at once!" he said and attacked Marcus.

Marcuse avoided the attack "It's a bomb!" Said Vivi scared and then he felt a hand on his shoulder "you don't need to be afraid ..." was all Naruto got to say before he had to jump away.

And then he ran against Steiner and locked swords with him "look behind you ,you fool!" Said Naruto before he jumped back.

Steiner did not listened for him and went on to attack "it's gonna blow!" Marcus said "I'll will not fall for Such an old trick!".

But then grew the bomb again and then Steiner turned around and saw the bomb.

"No, no NOOOOOOO!" Cried Steiner before it blow up the explosion was so great that you could not see the ship anymore.

There was a mixture of smoke and fire, when there were only smoke left began the Queen dancing but then came the ship out of the smoke.

And when it was halfway through the city there came an explosion so one of the motors fell off and the queen Well let's just say she was not happy.

But when the ship had some distance from the city it began to lose altitude and began to fall into a fog "_what's up with __this __fog__?_" thought Hinata.

Inside the bridge it was chaos "We're gonna crash!" Said Cinna as he tried to keep his balance.

And then Naruto saw that they were out of the fog and when the ship hit the ground there was an explosion.

After a few minutes Naruto woke up "oh my head this is even worse than when Sakura gives me a beating," he said and got up and stand.

When he looked around he saw that He was near a river "okay where are we now Hinata ... Hinata you there?" Asked Naruto.

"Hinata! Are you there? Hey Hinataaaa!" He shouted, "Hey kid are you okay?" there was one shouting and Naruto turned toward the voice and saw Zidane waved toward him.

Naruto ran over to Zidane "Hey so you're okay kid that's good to know," he said as Naruto got over to him "oh yea my name is Zidane what yours?" He asked, stretching his arm out to him, "my name is Naruto believe it," he said and took his hand "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"That sounded like Hinata! We must go and fast" and so they ran to where they had heard the scream.

When Naruto and Zidane had arrived at where they had heard the scream they saw Vivi go backwards in fear "t-they in trouble ..." he said scared "... What the hell is that?" Said Zidane shocked "I don't know but they're done when I get them," said Naruto angrily.

"Release the princess and miss Hinata at once!" Ordered Steiner to the plant monsters they faced.

"Yeah, like it's really gonna listen to you" said Zidane and made himself ready for battle "listen rusty when we are done then let's talk a little bit," said Nauto "come on!" Zidane said.

[battle music: breaking benjamin i will not bow]

When the match started began Zidane and Naruto to glow and then they were embraced in light.

Zidane's clothes were replaced with fur and he glowed pink and Naruto's jacket had divided into nine pieces so it looked as if he had nine tails and his whisker marks were more evident.

"W-what is that light!?" Said Steiner startled "I don't know" said Nauto "somehow it raises my power" said Zidane "I also think it raises my power" Said Naruto.

"Could it really be trance ...!? "said Steiner" I've heard of it before trance is induced by a surge of emotions "he said and Naruto got his famous foxy smile" Alright, let's take them, "said Zidane.

Naruto started to make a hand seal that we all know "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and then there were three more of Naruto "attack" and then ran the four Narutos to attacked.

Three of Naruto's clones distract its attention so he could get an attack.

When Naruto attacked it made Zidane also an attack into "take that, you jerk," said Naruto.

But then it took its tentacle up to Garnet and Hinata and you could see it take a form of energy from them.

And then ran Steiner against it with his sword and swung it against the monster and injured it.

"Let me see if this works," said Zidane and stood with his arms out to the side "FREE ENERGY!"He said and the monster was hit by pure energy.

And then beat the monster Steiner and Naruto with its tentacles and Naruto made a counterattack.

When Naruto would get ready for an attack but then it took its tentacles up to the girls again and when it took them down again then they looked a little pale.

"Hey, they do not look too good does anyone know what's wrong with them?" Asked Naruto worried "oh no, princess take this!" Shouted Steiner and threw a bottle to them.

When they drank a little of it they got color in their cheeks back again "what did you throw to them?" Asked Naruto.

"It was a portion," he said "a good soldier always have some on him."

"Okay," said Naruto and attacked after Naruto had attacked the monster ran away.

"NOOOOOOO HINATAAA!" Shouted Naruto after the monster and it was gone.

**that was so ****chapter ****two I ****hope you ****liked it ****and ****remember ****two ****Reed ****and review ****p.s ****I have a ****buddy ****here ****hes ****named ****ultron****-5 ****he ****has ****some good ****fanfics ****I ****hope you will ****read them****.**


End file.
